Je t'aimais
by HeartofHell
Summary: Hermione est sur le point de mourir et ses dernières pensé vont celle qu'elle a toujours aimé sans lui dire
1. Chapter 1

Alors c'est comme ça que je vais mourir à genou devant mon ennemi, c'est dommage ma vie Était Plutôt pas mal. Je Regrette juste de ne pas te avoir dit que je te te aimais Mais same si demain je étais Toujours en vie je te le dirait pas Car Je ne ai pas de eu le courage de le faire en douze ans se ai pas Aujourd'hui Que sa changera.

Une mission facile avait dit le chef des aurors, localiser le meurtrier et le neutraliser et j'aurais réussi si un stupide chat ne s'était mis à courir en direction de ma cachette, un combat s'en est suivi, j'allais l'avoir au moment où il a lancé un sort sans que je n'ai eu le temp de réagir, ma baguette s'est brisée sans que je comprenne comment et j'ai fini à genou devant lui, maintenant il pointe de sa baguette tout en me racontant comment et pourquoi il avait tué des enfants, alors pendant qu'il parle je pense à toi au moin une dernière fois.

Quand je suis venu te voir pour te dire que je partai en mission tu m'as regardé avec ce regard qui signifie tellement pour moi puis tu m'as prit dans tes bras et m'a dit de revenir en bonne état, je t'ai promit de revenir mais maintenant je me rend compte que je ne tiendrai pas ma promesse. Je suis désolé Ginny.

As-tu vu comme j'ai souffert lorsque que tu as annoncé que tu aller te marier avec ce type qui dit t'aimais mais jamais il ne t'aimerai comme je l'ai fait. Bien sur tout le monde pensé que c'était avec Harry que tu te mariré mais sa n'a pas duré entre vous Harry étant amoureux de Luna avec il est marié aujourd'hui, quand il ta quitté tu l'as bien prit et lui souhaité du bonheur avec Luna. Puis tu as rencontré se type un gars du ministère et dire que c'est à cause de moi que tu l'as rencontré, tu étais dans mon tout petit bureau d'auror, on discutait quand il frappé à la porte pour me remettre un message du mistre de la magie lui-même, immédiatement tu as le coup de foudre pour lui et lui aussi j'imagine. Vous vous êtes revu, et finalement marié, maintenant tu es heureuse avec lui, vous avez un petit garçon ensemble et dans trois mois une petite fille, je suis sûr qu'elle sera aussi belle que toi.

J'aurais pu avoir une famille moi aussi avec Ron, il m'aimait mais moi je ne l'aimais pas, enfin autrement qu'en amitié je veux dire, alors j'ai refuser de sortir avec lui pour qu'il est une femme qui l'aime lui et non sa sœur, aujourd'hui il est marié avec une femme merveilleuse parfaite pour lui et il ont des jumeaux, il est heureux comme toi, comme Harry. Je ne me suis pas marié, je n'ai pas d'enfant et c'est très bien ainsi, j'ai eu quelques histoires d'un soir mais pas plus je me suis condamné pour toi, et je me rend compte que c'est idiot mais c'est trop tard et puis si j'avais eu une famille je l'aurai fait souffrir comme je te ferai souffrir quand tu apprendras ma mort demain matin.

Quelle seras t'as réaction quand tu apprendras ma mort ? Vas-tu pleurais ? Seras-tu triste ? Es-que tu vas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse de revenir ? Je sais pas et je ne saurai jamais.

Mais sache une chose Ginny je t'aimais et de la où je serai je veillerai sur toi, parce-que je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Mon futur assassin a fini son discours, il me pointe de baguette et je le regarde dans les yeux je baisserai pas le regard j'attend juste qu'il mette fin à ma vie. Adieu Ginny, je t'aimais.

-Avada Kedavra


	2. Chapter 2

**Ginny**

Pourquoi? Pourquoi toi ? Ces mots je pourrais me les répété pendant des années, tu avais presque trente ans et tu as été arraché à la vie, tu m'avais promis de revenir et tu failli à ta promesse, je ne t'en veux pas et jamais je pourrais t'en vouloir de ne pas être revenu ou de m'avoir rien dit de tes sentiments envers moi.

Tu croyais que je ne le savais pas, mais tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais un soir où tu étais complètement ivre chez toi, je me souviens j'étais passer te voir un soir d'orage pour t'anoncer que j'étais enceinte et quand je suis arrivé tu étais vautré sur ton canapé, une bouteille de vodka à la main, deux autre vide au sol entrain de dire des choses sans queue ni tête, quand j'ai enfin réussi à te faire arrêté de boire, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais vu plus que de raison ça ne te ressemblais pas, tu m'as dit que c'était pour m'oublier, que tu m'aimais depuis notre sixième année si se n'ai plus et que tu n'en pouvais plus de me voire heureuse au bras d'un autre et d'un coup sans prévenir tu m'as embrassé, je t'ai rendu ce baisé mais se n'ai pas allé plus loin, je t'ai aider à te coucher et je suis rentré chez moi. J'ai laissé passer deux semaines mais jamais tu n'étais venu me parler de se soir là, tu n'en avais aucun souvenir, bien sur avec des moyens détourné j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tu t'en rappelles mais sa ne t'ai pas revenu à la mémoire.

Et j'ai ainsi compris pourquoi tu avais repoussé Ron et que tu n'avais que histoires d'une nuit. Aurais-tu un jour eu le courage de me le dire un jour où tu n'aurais pas bu, je ne le saurai jamais car tu es parti, quand Harry est arrivé complètement anéanti chez moi il y a trois et qu'à travers les larmes qui coulait d'elles même sur ses joues il m'a dit que tu été morte, le monde s'est écroulé sous mes pieds, au début je ni croyais pas le déni total, jusqu'à se que je vois ton corps et des traces d'un violent combat été resté sur tes bras et bizarrement le "sang-de-bourbe" laisser par Bellatrix était intacte, j'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps se jour là le pire de ma vie. Tu étais morte toi celle que j'avais toujours pensé invincible étais parti pour un voyage sans retour.

Quelque jour avant ton enterrement où je suis en se moment, j'ai dit à mon mari que je voulais que notre fille est ton prénom en dexieme prénom pour toujours avoir une par de toi quelque par même si se n'ai qu'un prénom. Ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est que je ne saurai jamais les sentiments que j'avais réellement pour toi, quand tu me disais que tu avais passé la nuit avec un homme ou même une femme parfois j'étais jalouse, avant le soir où je t'ai trouvé ivre je pensé que j'étais jalouse de ta liberté puis après cette simple soirée j'ai compris que c'était autre chose es-que je t'aimais autrement qu'en amitié je ne sais toujours pas, mais je croit que oui. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

Adieu Hermione

 **Harry**

Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire tu es morte toi ma sœur, celle qui m'a toujours soutenu quand les autre me tourner le dos au cause de la coupe de feu, à la mort de Sirius et à celle de Dumbledore, la chasse au Horcruxes. Tu as toujours étais là pour moi tu étais mon pilier et celui de Ron aussi.

Je considérerai comme le dernier membre de ma famille pas que les Weasley ne sont pas ma famille mais avec toi c'était pas pareil tu étais comme une soeur celle avec qui je faisais tous qui me défendais envers et contre tous une vrai grande sœur et pourtant je n'ai vu que trop tard ta douleur d'aimer une personne qui ne t'aimera jamais je n'ai jamais su qui c'était quand je te l'ai demandé tu n'as pas répondu et c'est ton droit, mais maintenant tu n'ai plus là et sa vas être dure sans toi. Le gars qui t'as tuer a été retrouvé et si Ron n'avais pas été là je l'aurai tué sur place rien faire d'aller à Azkaban. Pour te venger j'aurai fait n'importe quoi.

Luna est tombé et j'aurais voulu que tu soit la marraine même si tu été déjà celle du fils de Ginny et celle d'une des jumeaux de Ron je sais que tu aurais été génial avec lui comme avec eux, Ginny veux mette ton prénom avec celui de sa fille son mari n'a pas été trop d'accord mais il a fini par accepter, il ta toujours détester je ne saurai jamais pourquoi. Mais je te promets que si j'ai une fille elle auras ton prénom et elle l'a femme extraordinaire que tu étais Luna est d'accord avec moi et d'ailleurs c'est elle qui me l'a dit en première deux jour après l'annonce de ton décès. Je me rend compte que tu avais raison Luna est vraiment faite pour moi tu avais raison comme toujours.

La vie va être dure maintenant sans toi mais je te promets de resté fort comme tu l'aurais voulu.

Adieu ma sœur

 **Ron**

Jamais je n'aurai cru que c'était possible toi mourir non impossible, si on me l'avait dit j'aurai rigolé puis j'aurai dit à la personne que tu étais là femme la plus puissante et la plus courageuse du monde sorcier et que sa te rendais invincible. J'avais tord car maintenant tu n'est plus la, tu ne sera plus jamais là.

Ton fieule n'a peut-être que quatre ans mais il compris qu'il ne verrai plus jamais sa marraine super cool comme il aimé t'appeler, il sait qu'il ne pourra plus se jeter dans tes bras dès que tu viendras comme tu le faisais tous les jeudi, il sait que tu n'ai plus là et sa fait depuis une semaine qu'il ne parle plus même à son frère jumeau, maintenant il est dans les bras de sa mère et il regarde ton cercueil je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne un enterrement se n'ai pas pour les enfants.

Voire mon fils si triste, voire ma sœur pleuré et Harry essayé de ne pas craqué, je ne peut empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues. Je re pense au faite qu'il maintenant plusieurs années je t'aimais je t'avais demandé de sortir avec moi, mais tu as refuser, se serai mentir de dire que je t'en ai pas voulu mais je suis vite passé à autre chose et je ne le regrette pas. Mais toi pourquoi tu n'a pas construit une famille ? Je ne saurai jamais mais je sais au moins que ta vie te rendais heureuse telle qu'elle était en parti du moin car je voyais bien au repas de famille où maman t'inviter car pour tu été comme sa deuxième fille, que tu été malheureuse de ne pas avoir une famille qui t'attend chez le soir après le boulot, je sais que tu a eu quelques histoires comme ça d'un soir toute la famille est au courant enfaite mais tu n'as pas voulu t'engager d'en quoi que se soit.

Aujourd'hui je pleure ma meilleur amie celle qui était sans le savoir un modèle pour moi.

Adieu Hermione


End file.
